


Taming the Natsu

by BelladonnaVeilsin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Mating, Slightest Hint of Dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelladonnaVeilsin/pseuds/BelladonnaVeilsin
Summary: Natsu's Mating Season starts when he's isolated with Gray. Now Gray has to take care of Dragon Natsu, who seems interested in Gray as a serious Mate, not just someone to placate his beast. Without words, how will the Ice Mage handle the volatile situation? And does the Dragonslayer himself like Gray, or is it just heat?-Suddenly, the growl was gone.  Both the threatening expression and posture melted away until it was just Natsu, giving him a confused frown. “Why are you looking at me like that?”“Why-?!”  Gray couldn’t believe this shit.  “Why are you pinning me to walls and growling and sniffing my neck?!”The Dragonslayer’s eyes widened, his cheeks reddened, and he looked away and bit his lip.  The last part was the most attention-grabbing, for some reason.  “I…Well, I just…”  After a few more aborted attempts to explain, he simply said, “I need to leave.”
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Comments: 9
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a PWP (or it was supposed to be, but I can’t let myself completely neglect the set-up and then the feels sneak in with the sex) somewhat OOC fic for smutty fun. So lots of tropes to facilitate quick and easy set-up and sudden sexings. XD And because my brain loves Mating as a concept, especially with Natsu and Gray, that’s included free of charge. XP
> 
> This will involve a slightly more animalistic/primal Natsu, mentally not physically, so if that isn’t your teacup you’ll want to sniff elsewhere.
> 
> Dubcon in the sense that explicit consent is lacking, but there’s never real doubt about if anyone wants this.

“What the hell are you doing, Natsu?” Gray didn’t appreciate the pink idiot pinning him to the wall out of the blue. “As surprise attacks go, this is weak, Flame Brain.”

They had just gotten to the cabin where they’d be spending the week for the job. Having two guild wizards house-sitting seemed a little overkill, but it paid well, and there were known to be magical animal attacks in the mountains. The snowstorm that set in on the last part of their hike had been unpleasant. They’d set their things down, and as soon as they walked to the kitchen, Natsu had “attacked” him.

He got no response, just dark eyes focused only on him. The intensity was electrifying, but the way Natsu seemed indifferent to his words was unsettling. “Natsu, what is this?” Already he was worried. Leave it to the moron to have something go wrong with his head.

Trying to push the Dragonslayer away just led to Gray being pinned even harder, with more of that warm body pressing against him to keep him there. When Natsu buried his face in the crook of Gray’s neck, the Ice Mage jerked a little, already getting goosebumps from the breath and brush of lips, not to mention the sniffing and nose moving all over his skin. It was then that he noticed his shirt was missing. Crap.

“What the hell?!” The Ice Mage sent a blast of cold against the Fire Dragonslayer to get him off of him.

A growl erupted from Natsu, and not a human one. It was lower, more rumbling, and Gray didn’t think he’d ever truly feared Natsu before, but that noise got him close. The matching feral expression wasn’t reassuring either. What was happening to the flaming idiot?

Suddenly, the growl was gone. Both the threatening expression and posture melted away until it was just Natsu, giving him a confused frown. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Why-?!” Gray couldn’t believe this shit. “ **Why** are _you_ pinning me to walls and growling and sniffing my neck?!”

The Dragonslayer’s eyes widened, his cheeks reddened, and he looked away and bit his lip. The last part was the most attention-grabbing, for some reason. “I…Well, I just…” After a few more aborted attempts to explain, he simply said, “I need to leave.”

Gray had a hand on his shoulder before he got near the door. “That storm isn’t stopping, and neither of us is going anywhere, no matter how much cold I can take or how warm you can keep yourself. It isn’t safe.”

“You don’t understand; I **need** to leave.” Natsu’s eyes were pleading, as if Gray had the power to clear the storm.

“If I don’t understand, whose fault is that? What’s going on, Natsu; why do you _need_ to leave?”

The shoulder under his hand tensed, and it was all the warning he got before he was against the wall again. This time, it was face-first. And this time, he could feel Natsu’s increasingly hard dick rubbing against his ass through their clothes. The Ice Mage stiffened in sudden panic. What the holy fucking hell was happening?

“N-Natsu, stop this right now,” Gray said, stuttering even as he tried to sound firm. And his flustered state had nothing to do with his body trying to respond in kind. Molested by Natsu and enjoying it? This night couldn’t possibly get worse.

A hot tongue started licking all over his neck and shoulder, and he groaned, only partially from frustration. He shouldn’t have tempted fate. It was going to get much worse now. And in this position it was hard to blast Natsu again.

“Listen to me! I need you to calm down and tell me what’s happening. **NATSU**!”

The Ice Mage heard a whimper before the pressure on him vanished. Of course, now he had to catch the stupid Dragonslayer who was trying to open the front door. This time Gray was the one pinning Natsu against the door. “No, you’re not leaving; you’re explaining. Tell me what’s happening. **_Now_**.”

The command in his voice drew another whimper. Gray wanted to let up so Natsu could turn and face him, but he knew he couldn’t risk it. But Natsu sounded so sad and desperate when he spoke that it made his rival want to comfort him. “If I leave now, maybe I’ll freeze to death, and I’ll probably kill some animals in frustration, but at least I won’t do anything bad to you. Please, Gray, let me go.”

When that pink head turned to look back at him, Natsu’s eyes were wet. He didn’t know how to comfort the Dragonslayer when he couldn’t let up on him. So he briefly brushed his nose against the back of Natsu’s neck, hoping the gasp he got was positive, and said, “Tell me. Please.”

The Dragonslayer shuddered slightly, which made Gray wary of a sudden change, but the pink-haired man just sighed. “It’s my Mating Season. I’m going into heat.”

Gray’s face heated up at that news, and he definitely didn’t get harder. Not at all. “So what should I do?” He didn’t know what else to say besides the million questions about Mating Season and heat that sprang to mind, but he could tell he was on borrowed time with conscious Natsu, so he had to prioritize.

Natsu seemed surprised at his lack of questions. “I…You have to calm me down or lock me up. So lock me up.”

“Because calming you down means getting you off,” the Ice Mage said. He might not know the specifics of Dragonslayer Mating Season, but heat was a well-known concept. “What do I need to know about your Mating?”

Again, the look Natsu shot over his shoulder was incredulity over how well Gray was taking this. “Um, I’ll Mark my Mate with a bite to the right shoulder during…sex. It claims them as mine forever. It’s like getting married. It’s safest to lock me up, Gray.”

He was afraid of forcing the Ice Mage into a permanent commitment. And locking him up was probably smarter, but… “You said calm you down. How should I handle you besides just getting you off?” Gray didn’t have time to be delicate, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t embarrassed to ask these questions.

That pink head turned as far around as it could, cheeks bright red. “What?”

“Answer now. How should I handle you if I don’t lock you up?”

“It…it’s about dominance. I should respond submissively if you can figure out how to dominate me. And…I don’t want to hurt you, Gray. That shouldn’t change, even if I do.” Not meeting the Ice Mage’s eyes, the Dragonslayer looked massively uncomfortable admitting these things. Given their rivalry, Gray could respect the strength it took to show weakness and welcome submission. Under normal circumstances, neither mage wanted to submit to the other.

Another thing was bothering him. “If you knew your Mating Season was starting, why did you agree to go on this job with me?”

“I wasn’t due till next week. I mean, some things can trigger it early, but I never imagined-”

Tension slammed into the body against him, and that inhuman growl erupted from Natsu. He was suddenly a wild animal trying to escape, and Gray needed to decide: trap or dominate? The idea of putting Natsu in a room and sliding in food like he was an animal and listening to him rage against the walls didn’t appeal. Not to mention he doubted any room in the cabin could withstand the wrecking ball that was Natsu Dragneel on a good day.

So that just left satisfying him sexually and dominating him into behaving. A warmth grew in Gray as he realized that this was actually going to happen. He was going to get Natsu off and they might have sex and he had to be wary of getting dragon-married. What was his life coming to?

It wasn’t as if he hadn’t had some embarrassing dreams featuring Natsu. Maybe more than a few. But they were best frenemies and rivals, and nothing was supposed to spoil that. So much for that.

Gray just went with his instincts and gently bit Natsu’s neck and moved his hands that had been pinning Natsu’s into wrapping around him to pull him tight against the Ice Mage. God, he was definitely hard now, no lying or hiding it, but that seemed to work in his favor as he rubbed himself against the Dragonslayer. He was glad Natsu apparently wouldn’t remember any of this; he could do any embarrassing thing he had to without worrying about the fallout later.

The thrashing stopped and the tension changed into a gentler, more anticipatory thing. “That’s right; good boy. I’ll take care of you; you just have to behave for me.”

He was pretty sure that this would get messy, and since their job was to house-sit and _not_ wreck the place, he needed to make a plan. His best idea was to take it into the bathroom. Given how nice the rooms he’d already seen were, it was probably a place with lots of hard surfaces intended to be easy to clean. Of course, knowing he was house-sitting with Natsu, he had come prepared with supplies if things got destructive or filthy anyway.

Now, how to maneuver Natsu there? Well, he already knew one method to subdue him. Hesitantly, not sure if he would be skilled enough to pull off something he’d never done before (at least to someone else), the Ice Mage slid his hand into the Dragonslayer’s pants and gripped the erection waiting there.

God, it was so _hot_. That shouldn’t have surprised him, but especially given their extremely different body temperatures, the contrast seemed drastic. Gray liked how the flesh felt in his hand. How _Natsu_ felt, touching the pink-haired man in a way he never thought he’d be able to.

The groan that erupted from the Dragonslayer was rewarding, as were Natsu’s attempts to thrust up into his hand. “Gonna fuck my fist?” Yes, he was. Natsu was desperate. “Calm down, I’ve got you.”

Gray started moving his hand, slow strokes accelerating quickly as the Dragonslayer rapidly unraveled for him. When repeated whimpers were all that escaped him as his movements became erratic, the Ice Mage told him, “Go on and let go. Cum for me.”

A few more thrusts and Natsu obeyed, crying out and shaking, his hands on the walls to either side of the door digging slightly into the wood. Crap. As soon as the tension drained from the body in his arms, he withdrew his hand and pulled the Dragonslayer to find the bathroom. The hallway through the door at the back of the living room had two options. Gray tried the one on the right instead of the one on the end and found it right away.

It was a nice bathroom, all white tiles, and with the shower with ample space and the bathtub that could fit two people comfortably (if snugly), Gray wondered if they were house-sitting someone’s love nest. It would be appropriate. And convenient.

He started removing Natsu’s clothes, but the Dragonslayer needed no prompting to shed them, although even in this state he set the scarf aside with more reverence than the other clothes.

And Gray realized, too late, that he had let his guard down. He was pushed into a tile wall (when did he get completely naked?) by a smirking Dragonslayer. The Ice Mage was going to go along with it if it would get Natsu (and him) off, but when a hand slid between his legs, drawing a gasp and shudder as Natsu touched him where no one ever had, he knew he had to put a stop to it.

A cold hand wrapped around a warm wrist with an iron grip. Gray looked into Natsu’s eyes and said, “No,” with firm conviction.

Inhuman growls rose up as Gray slowly but surely pulled the hand away. He had to establish dominance; he was in charge. “None of that,” he said. But as the Dragonslayer continued to be upset with him, he had a better idea.

One hand was free, and he put it to Natsu’s lower back to press their cocks together. That heat felt incredible against him, and he thrust into it automatically. The Dragonslayer moaned and pulled from Gray’s grip to put his hands on either side of the Ice Mage’s head and then his forearms pressed to the wall too as he sought stability so he could thrust as fast and hard as he could.

He apparently decided he didn’t like the wall, because he wrapped his arms around the Ice Mage to pull him as close as possible. The Dragonslayer was panting and groaning before he pressed his face into Gray’s neck again.

  
At the first prick of teeth, Gray stiffened. But Natsu had said “sex” for when he’d Mark a Mate, and this wasn’t that. It was why the Dragonslayer had been eager to get between Gray’s legs. So the Ice Mage relaxed just a little. And he thoroughly enjoyed the firm but non-penetrating bites he was given.

The thing that Gray hadn’t been looking forward to was mostly absent. With all the growls and whines, he’d been afraid it would be like having sex with an animal, but Natsu was still…well, more or less Natsu. The dark-haired man was especially pleased that all the noises sounded like regular Natsu too. Oh, he’d love to hear it all when the Dragonslayer was himself. To hear begging and challenging and foul language mixed in with the moans and cries.

Because he already knew that if, after all this, Natsu had any similar feelings for Gray, he would pursue it. He was addicted to a lesser version of Natsu right now; no way he would let the opportunity for the real thing slip by.

“You want to Mate me,” he said breathlessly as their pace grew erratic. “But does Natsu?” There was no guarantee that this indicated real feelings on Natsu’s part; heat was a state where the body needed release more than it normally did. Natsu needed and Gray was there; it might be that simple. God, he hoped not.

A problem for later. Right now, he needed to cum; Natsu was moving wildly, and the Ice Mage couldn’t take any more. “Oh, fuck YES!” he said as pleasure flooded through him and he spilled himself between their bodies.

That inhuman growl erupted from the Dragonslayer as he came on them as well, his arms gripping the Ice Mage so tight it nearly hurt. But he didn’t mind; he loved the closeness. Gray had no idea just how much he’d been repressing until this can of worms got opened. Telling himself it was hormones, just wet dreams (and the more-than-occasional masturbation fantasy since he was being honest now), had been hurting him more than he realized.

As both their bodies relaxed and Natsu continued to hold him, now sniffing and licking his neck, Gray slid his hands to pet through that pink hair, enjoying the low, pleased rumble that elicited. “We should clean ourselves off. Then we should get some food. Man, am I going to be able to cook food without worrying about you coming up behind me and fucking me? Can I sleep without worrying I’ll wake up half-way through being Mated?”

Natsu just smiled at him, and he looked so happy that Gray couldn’t help himself. He leaned in and gave the Dragonslayer a soft kiss. When that pink head cocked to the side curiously, he realized Dragon-Natsu didn’t know what kissing was.

He was keen to learn, though. Closing the distance between them, he brushed his lips uncertainly against Gray’s. The Ice Mage slid a hand through the pink hair to keep him there and started kissing him in earnest. After some imitation, Natsu seemed to get a handle on it, not slowed when the Ice Mage slid his cool tongue in that warm mouth. In fact, he picked that up and ran with it, kissing Gray breathless.

When they broke, panting, Gray said, “I’ll take care of you, Natsu. I won’t let you suffer.” Although speaking of suffering, they had passed “sticky” and were moving into “crusty” as they dawdled. Gross. “Come on, let’s wash up.”

(-)

Already, Gray was in the habit of talking to Natsu despite knowing he didn’t really understand and wouldn’t reply. “You know, I have no idea how long your Mating Season lasts. I should have asked. Because keeping you under control here, in one place, will be easy compared to getting you down the mountain and back to the guild. Come to think of it, what do you usually do during your Mating Season? I’ve never seen any…hold on, you and Erza go on a job around this time every year. Wait, does that mean that she…to subdue you? Holy hell, that was not an image I needed in my mind.”

And it didn’t make him jealous. Nope. After all, it made every bit of sense for Natsu to not go to Gray with a problem like this. Not too long ago they were simply rivals. The friendlier, closer aspects were a new development.

He was making dinner for them, keeping an eye on the Dragonslayer he had sat on the counter, in plain view where he could watch him. Natsu was watching him intently too, eyes following Gray’s every movement. But he had stayed where the Ice Mage had put him, so Gray thought he was doing okay with the dominance thing. He also had a feeling that talking to Natsu was paying attention to him, even if he was busy. An instinct told him that ignoring Natsu completely in favor of other things would lead to trouble.

Whereas their initial encounters and Natsu saying “heat” had led Gray to think he would be dealing with sex non-stop, Natsu seemed to respond well to his affection and attention, deferring some of the horniness, it seemed. It probably helped that Gray had jerked him off once more while they washed up.

Of course, he was also cooking currently. Natsu in any form loved food, so that probably helped his patience in not jumping the Ice Mage. Although… “Natsu was worried about doing bad things to me. Did he think this would disgust me, or are you really going to try and force me to be your Mate?”

That got him a smile so adorable and pleased he thought he might let their dinner burn just so he could stare at it. Natsu had never given him a smile like that. And it reassured him, no words needed, that Natsu wouldn’t hurt him, not like that. That didn’t mean he didn’t need to keep his guard up, because he knew the Dragonslayer would try to turn the tables and get Gray to _let_ Natsu Mate and Mark him, but the Ice Mage felt certain he didn’t need to worry about it happening through force or violence.

As he kept an eye on the stir fry, he considered that the dynamics had shifted somewhere along the way. Maybe it was when he dominated Natsu, maybe it was when he got him off. Maybe, even if he didn’t seem to understand words, it was when Gray promised to take care of him.

Maybe it was when they kissed. He shouldn’t have done it. The rest of it was giving Natsu what he needed; the kiss had been what Gray wanted. Dragon Natsu hadn’t even known what it was, so he didn’t need it. He hadn’t really minded either, but still.

Gray told himself he couldn’t get used to this. The whole thing was going too fast. He’d scarcely admitted his attraction to Natsu before he had his hand on his dick. And then the way that hot dick felt sliding against him…

He shuddered. Natsu leaned forward, interested. “Nothing to worry about. Just…” After a moment of hesitation, he caved. It wasn’t like Natsu would remember. “I didn’t realize I wanted all of this, and I can only have it for so long.”

When his eyes got the slightest bit wet, the Dragonslayer slid off the counter to approach him. “Hey, no funny business; I’m still cooking dinner.”

Natsu only hesitated for a moment at his words. But then he was behind Gray, sliding those strong arms around the Ice Mage, the muscled chest pressed against his back as Natsu buried his face in Gray’s neck. It was incredibly comforting and reassuring, and Gray wondered at the action. It wasn’t about dominance or sex, although Natsu was nudging him slightly, more by accident than intent, he thought. They were both wearing only their shorts (although Natsu had his scarf on as always as well), so it wasn’t hard to enjoy that heat against him.

A Dragonslayer in heat wouldn’t be acting this way, would he? Mating Season should be driving him to rut and cum as much as possible. Except… “It’s like getting married,” Natsu had said.

If Natsu was looking for a real Mate and had already seen that Gray couldn’t just be coerced into Mating, then the next logical step would be to take it slower, show the Ice Mage that Natsu was worth keeping forever. Not that Gray needed much convincing of that. But he wasn’t going to do anything when Natsu wasn’t fully himself. If the Dragonslayer came to his senses and found that Gray had allowed himself to be Mated and Marked, he’d probably be upset since he had trusted Gray to keep that from happening.

And he would never take advantage of Natsu like that. He hadn’t known that this issue existed, and he sure as hell wouldn’t violate Natsu’s trust about this important secret. Especially since he’d only told Gray because he’d been forced to. The Ice Mage would prove he was worthy of Natsu’s trust. Prove that Natsu could tell him anything.

Of course, wrapped around him, Natsu was getting less gentle, more sensual. His cock rubbing on Gray’s ass was purposeful, and Gray had to drop his spoon to catch the hand that tried to slide down to fondle the Ice Mage. It was so hard to stay calm when Natsu was like this.

“If you keep that up, we won’t eat dinner.”

A whine emitted from the Dragonslayer, who reluctantly withdrew, going to hop back onto the counter where Gray had sat him. Wow, the Ice Mage really had dominated him. So obedient…Gray shook any thoughts on that away. He turned off the stove and looked through the cabinets for plates. “Look, I’ll take care of you after. Promise.”

(-)

Why he had decided to try blowing Natsu was fuzzy, but now that he was kneeling in front of Natsu’s chair, the Dragonslayer’s dick in hand while those dark eyes watched him with keen interest, that sweet mouth open slightly as he panted, there was no backing down. And really, he didn’t want to.

He started with licking. It was rewarding to hear the gasp and watch Natsu fidget, trying to stay still. The Dragonslayer clearly hadn’t understood what Gray was doing, but he trusted him enough to let the Ice Mage do what he wanted. Or he was just that desperate. Either way, Gray would do his best not to disappoint.

There was the lingering taste of the soap they had used earlier, but mostly it was something musky that could only be Natsu. He liked it. It was incentive enough to take the tip into his mouth, tasting and feeling. A series of sharp whines drew his eyes up to Natsu, who looked…nervous. The Dragonslayer was unnaturally still, and Gray was confused.

Until Natsu bit his lip and swallowed nervously. Then Gray saw how it must look to a more primal being. He very carefully removed Natsu from his mouth before he said, “I’m not going to eat it. I won’t hurt you.” By now he was pretty sure some language recognition remained even when Natsu was in heat; he responded too accurately to the Ice Mage’s commands for anything else to make sense.

But it never hurt to pair his words with actions. He took one of Natsu’s hands and started sucking on his index finger, tongue moving all over it, and the gasp and groan he was rewarded with had no trace of hesitation. “Do you see? It’ll feel so good. You’ll love it. I promise.”

He was waiting for some sign of comprehension or consent, and the Dragonslayer spread his legs a little wider, the invitation clear. “Good boy. Trust me, I won’t let you down.”

Not hesitating this time, he took Natsu in, a little more with each move of his head. He didn’t want to choke, but the way the Dragonslayer was responding now made him eager to please. Natsu didn’t seem to know what to do with himself; hands roaming over his own body and briefly grasping parts of the chair, legs spreading even farther apart and twitching slightly. And those noises…Gray could listen to them forever.

About half-way down he hit the edge of his comfort point. Trying to take too much on his first time doing this could go badly, and he promised Natsu it would be good. So he just wrapped a hand around him and started stroking what his mouth couldn’t reach.

As he fell into a rhythm and sped up, he felt the Dragonslayer’s body tensing, indicating he was already close to orgasm. It wasn’t hard to please Natsu, and while other men might be embarrassed at cumming so quickly and easily, Natsu wasn’t just a man. And while he was like this, he had no shame about enjoying all the pleasure Gray gave him without restraint. The Ice Mage liked it, especially since he had no previous experience with men. Knowing Natsu was so receptive and would soak up the pleasure from all of Gray’s efforts without complaint made him confident enough to do things like deciding to give him a blowjob.

And when Natsu cried out and filled Gray’s mouth with hot cum, the Ice Mage groaned and started swallowing all he could. God, the taste was a distant afterthought to that _heat_. Gray didn’t really get cold, and thus didn’t need warming, but soaking up the heat of a roaring fire after playing outside in the cold as a child was something he’d always relished. It gave him that same sort of satisfaction. Cozy. Natsu felt comfortable. Like home.

Natsu calmed, still groaning a little as Gray let him fall from his mouth. The Ice Mage flinched at the sudden realization. Natsu was home to him. Oh, no, he was just talking about too fast; this was warp speed fast. He couldn’t be in love with Natsu. Maybe he liked him, and he was definitely attracted to him, but Natsu wasn’t home…except that’s exactly what it felt like.

For most of his life, the Fire Dragonslayer had been there, challenging him, fighting him. He had been there every step of the way as Gray developed as a mage and a person. It was startling to realize that even Fairy Tail would feel less like home if Natsu wasn’t there.

Damn it, this had always been there, hadn’t it? He wasn’t supposed to want it, and there had been no way he could possibly have it, so his mind never consciously processed what had happened. No way…until now.

Gray hadn’t realized he’d started hyperventilating until Natsu had pinned him to the floor, soft whines and eyes full of concern. The Dragonslayer nuzzled into the Ice Mage’s neck, which Gray quickly found relaxing. That affection already was a soothing source of comfort, and Natsu somehow knew.

Of course, Natsu pressed a kiss to his lips, nothing intense, just another affectionate gesture, and…was this more Mating habits? Comforting a potential Mate, endearing the Dragonslayer to them…

“Is this to make me love you? So I’ll let you Mate me?”

That smile played on the Dragonslayer’s lips as he looked down a Gray. It was answer enough. And the Ice Mage couldn’t decide if that was cruelly manipulative or exceptionally honest. He supposed it depended on how much of this was actually Natsu, and what was just instinct.

But just the thought that this probably wasn’t something Natsu would do if he was himself was enough to sour things. “Get off, Natsu. I’m fine.”

The Dragonslayer didn’t move. He frowned stubbornly at the Ice Mage. And Gray couldn’t afford to lose control of this. “I said, _get off_.” In his desire to make his voice forceful and commanding, it came out far more harsh than Gray intended.

Now it was Natsu who looked hurt. He got up and walked away, leaving the Ice Mage to groan at his mistake. When he was told “Mating Season” and “heat” Gray had been pretty sure he’d been signing up to deal with horny Dragon Natsu. Instead he got that Natsu as well as sweet Dragon Natsu and stubborn, childish Dragon Natsu. It was infinitely more difficult and complicated. And simplifying it by just sexually satisfying Natsu when these situations came up just seemed…wrong. Like taking advantage.

He went into the living room where Natsu had started a fire. In the fireplace, thankfully. The Ice Mage sat next to the Dragonslayer on the rug in front of the fireplace. One perk of this was that Natsu was a great listener now. “Look, this isn’t…you have your goal, and it runs counter to mine. I don’t want you to hate me when you come out of this. If I let you have what you want, it will be forcing Natsu into something he probably doesn’t want outside of these instincts.”

A selfish voice in his head reminded him that if he let Natsu Mate and Mark him, it would be permanent, so he’d have the rest of their lives to bring Natsu around to the idea. Gray disgusted himself. “I _won’t_ take advantage and trap Natsu into anything. Trap _you_. So you’re going to have to deal with me being in charge, because you can’t have control and Mate me. You can’t.”

It was unexpected when Natsu just turned and pressed a kiss to his lips, one hot hand against Gray’s cool chest pressing him to lie down again. Before he could protest, that hand was wrapped around his dick (at what point did he lose his damn shorts?!) and he could only groan and shiver. Natsu had never touched him like this, and damn if it didn’t feel good to just lie back and let him.

So he did. He relaxed as Natsu stroked him, alternating between soft kisses and gentle nips to his throat. God, how did this primal, unsophisticated Natsu know just how to make the Ice Mage melt? It was far too perfect and gentle for what was supposed to be a beast in heat. What was Natsu’s Mating Season, really? “Heat” was far too simple a term for the way the Dragonslayer behaved.

When a hand slid between his legs, tension slammed into him, his guard coming back into place as he tried to sit up. Natsu just kept stroking, but a whimper followed by a deep kiss with a probing tongue calmed the Ice Mage a little. The Dragonslayer might not have words, but he was good at communicating. Those actions coupled with the pleading dark eyes said it all: there was no agenda behind this. Natsu just wanted to do this. A brief peck on his right shoulder solidified his certainty.

With some difficulty, Gray relaxed and let Natsu touch him as he liked. And, oh fuck, Gray never knew he liked being teased that way. Because the Dragonslayer wasn’t penetrating him at all, just brushing fingers and gently pressing against, and fuck if it didn’t wind Gray up in all the right ways.

“Mmm, you bastard. Don’t think I won’t get you back. OH!” The Dragonslayer sped up his stroking at the threat, his expression growing more determined and slyer. His other hand roamed further, sliding to stroke behind Gray’s balls to gently grasping them, not staying too long in any one place. “Why are you so fucking _good_ at this?” It wasn’t fair.

Natsu just kissed him dizzy and his body tightened. Neither his hands nor his mouth let up until Gray was crying out, spilling all over his stomach as pleasure wracked his body. It took a few moments to calm, and he didn’t have enough oxygen, gasping and groaning constantly. He’d never cum that hard on his own. And he never would. This was something only Natsu could do, he knew.

“You enjoy ruining me, don’t you?” Because the Dragonslayer looked far too pleased with himself.

That drew a frown to that sweet face. The confusion was clear. “How will I ever want anyone else after this? Who could possibly compare to you?”

Face lighting up, Natsu kissed Gray before moving his head lower to lick the cum off Gray’s torso. “You did _not_ just do that.” When the Dragonslayer just hummed in satisfaction to reply, the Ice Mage groaned. “I think we should clean up anyway; I have to get some payback.” Because Natsu was red and dripping, probably in pain, and Gray had promised to take care of him. “I won’t leave you to deal with this alone.”

Gray didn’t think he was going to leave Natsu alone ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter was pretty popular; hope I can finish this relatively quickly.

Gray took them back to the bathroom. It was slightly irritating that he had to be the responsible one and pay attention to the job they were being paid to do (take care of and _not_ wreck the cabin) while Natsu had no such worries. And he knew it was only a matter of time until the Dragonslayer got carried away and dragged Gray with him and then something bad would happen. Well, probably good for them, but likely bad for the cabin.

He was still naked and riding the aftermath of pleasure. The Dragonslayer had him. If the Ice Mage was being honest, he was realizing more and more that there had never been a future for him without Natsu. Even if this had never happened, and even if nothing ever came of this, he knew Natsu was in his life to stay. If nothing else, they were best frenemies for life. He was confident that the Dragonslayer shared that sentiment, at least.

But maybe something _could_ come of this. Natsu made it sound like his Mating Season made him into just a horny animal, but the Dragonslayer was…sweet and primal. He wanted to Mate Gray, but he wasn’t going to force him, and he would even accept Gray’s dominance. Surely that meant there was something different, special going on here, right?

Pulling the Dragonslayer into the shower, Gray turned on the water, trying to get it lukewarm to keep it comfortable for both of them. Natsu’s heat was the perfect temperature for him anyway. He pressed him into the wall with a kiss, hand sliding to grasp that hot dick, still loving how it felt like it fit in his hand.

“You’re perfect for me, aren’t you?” he asked, breaking the kiss. As he started stroking, Natsu groaned and wrapped his arms around the Ice Mage, trying to pull him in close, trapping his arms to his sides in the process. Gray pulled away a bit. “Hey, I can’t do a good job if I can’t move freely, Flame Brain. I’m not skilled, so don’t make this more difficult. It’s not like I have experience with anything like this other than you.”

That triggered something in the Dragonslayer, and Gray found himself with his back to the wall, that mouth on his with a hot tongue trying to take everything it could. What the hell? He thought they were past this.

It wasn’t hard to reverse their positions again; Natsu didn’t resist, but he kept kissing the Ice Mage with that same possessive fervor…possessive. With difficulty (Natsu didn’t seem as keen to relinquish control of the kiss), Gray pulled away, panting. “Do you like that? That it’s just you?”

Natsu’s response was to bury his face in Gray’s neck (the side that wasn’t being sprayed by water) and lick; long, slow strokes of that tongue burning trails on his skin. Gray wasn’t sure how he was starting to get hard so soon after the earlier orgasm, but the Fire Dragonslayer was adept at getting the Ice Mage hot and bothered.

Gray just got his hand on the Dragonslayer’s dick again and started stroking, taking advantage of Natsu’s position to whisper in his ear. “This part of Natsu wants me, but you can’t have me unless I know this is more than these instincts. But I promised to take care of you, and I promised you payback.”

He slid his other hand down, gently squeezing balls that felt like they might actually burn him. It was a burn he would welcome. But his hand kept traveling back until he was teasing Natsu’s hole, loving how the muscled body that was so willingly pinned by his weight tensed up. For a split-second Gray was worried Natsu didn’t want it, but then the Dragonslayer spread his legs a little wider before thrusting into the Ice Mage’s grip.

“This is good? You like this?”

When those legs just parted more, it gave the Ice Mage the confidence he needed. He removed his hand, smirking inwardly at the needy whine he got, and reached for the body wash. He got his hand covered in slick soap before returning to its previous position. Now Natsu seemed to relax when the hand was back, a relieved sigh escaping him.

“I’m gonna put my fingers inside you, okay? I’ll be gentle, and if it seems like I’m hurting you, I’ll stop. Promise.”

Knowing he wouldn’t get more consent than the pleased growl that the Dragonslayer emitted, Gray circled the edge of Natsu’s hole before slowly pushing his finger in. The pink-haired man tensed, and the Ice Mage stopped as nervous whines escaped his partner. “Shhh, it’s okay.” He got a tighter grip stroking Natsu’s dick before he said, “You don’t have to be nervous. This is something you want, remember? And you’re safe with me.”

He couldn’t keep the harder edge from his tone as he added, “And you are so good at fucking me up that there’s no way I’m not returning the favor.”

Chest tightening as those dark eyes looked hurt and confused, he groaned inwardly. “I mean that no one can make me feel like you do; it’s not fair. I want you to be just as ruined. I don’t want you to want anyone else touching you.”

That grin could blind him, brighter than any flame he’d ever seen. Then Natsu was kissing him, mouth hungry as he loosened around Gray’s finger, inviting him to go further. So the Ice Mage did, the tight heat making his dick ache with how badly he wanted it to be inside the Dragonslayer. But he couldn’t. Not when Natsu wasn’t himself; it would be wrong.

By the time the Dragonslayer let his mouth go, Gray was dizzy with lack of oxygen, and his finger was sliding in and out of Natsu’s ass. The tightness and tension now were unquestionably positive, as Natsu was panting and moaning.

Gray hadn’t even added another finger or found the Dragonslayer’s special spot before he came, body tightening as he cried out. And that hot cum was barely burning his hand before the water of the shower washed it away. It was a shame.

The Dragonslayer had hardly finished when the Ice Mage was pinned to the wall, Natsu sliding down his body. That wonderful heat around his dick felt perfect, and looking down at Natsu on his knees, eyes closed to keep the water out and fervidly sucking at Gray like he was starving for him, was incredible. It was embarrassing how quickly just looking at that sight made him cum, and just watching the Dragonslayer devour everything he released felt almost as good as the rush of bone-deep pleasure that sank in after his orgasm.

Natsu stood and slid his arms around the Ice Mage before pulling him close, face nuzzling into his neck. The prick of teeth gently sinking into his flesh without piercing it was a welcome sensation. Maybe one day he’d get to feel those teeth bite down hard, breaking skin and drawing blood. Pain like that had never seemed appealing, but knowing what it would mean made it seem almost erotic.

“Maybe one day,” he said softly. Then he said, “This has not made us any cleaner. Let’s actually wash before we turn in.” Natsu only hummed, not moving. “Come on, I’m sure by the time we’re done we’ll have gotten each other off at least once more.” That perked the Dragonslayer up right away, and Gray laughed. “You’re easy to please.”

(-)

When they were curled into bed together, Gray was surprised that Natsu just seemed to want to cuddle. He supposed his appetite had been satiated in their shower. Because while Gray had gotten off once more, the Dragonslayer had needed two more orgasms before he really calmed down.

Natsu insisted on being the big spoon, arms wrapped around Gray and pulling him close, nose buried in his neck, sniffing until he fell asleep.

The Ice Mage couldn’t sleep. Too much was happening. They had six more days in the cabin, at which point he would have to figure out how to get Natsu back to Fairy Tail without letting anyone realize what was happening. The Fire Dragonslayer wouldn’t want to be seen like this by the whole guild. Clearly Erza knew, so she would be the one to ask. His brain still reeled at how she might have handled this, hopefully with violence instead of intimacy, but likely with imprisonment since Natsu was so keen on it.

Or, and he couldn’t decide if he wanted this outcome or not, Natsu might snap out of it before they had to leave. It would negate the other problems, but bring problems of its own. The Dragonslayer had been blacking out when this first started, so Gray didn’t have to worry about him remembering all the things the Ice Mage was saying. Of course, that meant Natsu wouldn’t know or understand how much this had changed things for Gray.

How to start that conversation? “Oh, I know you’ve had no control of yourself whatsoever for the past few days, but everything you did while you weren’t you made me admit that I like you, a lot. Maybe more than a lot since I can’t imagine my life without you. I’ve given it some thought, and if you want to get dragon-married now that you’re actually conscious, I’d really like being yours forever.” Could he sound lamer or come on stronger than that?

Not to mention that if this was just a biological imperative and not an indicator of actual feelings, the result of that conversation would be disastrous. No, admitting how he felt as soon as Natsu was himself again was a bad idea. Let some time pass and feel it out. Even if the idea of letting go of all this closeness, contact, and intimacy was painful.

A headache was starting to creep in. He tried to get up to take something for it, but was crushed back against the Dragonslayer, arms tightening to stop him from escaping. In fact, one leg came up to hook over Gray’s and keep him as close as possible. After a few moments of futile struggling, he resigned himself to enduring the headache. But when he relaxed back into the embrace, a sound that was more purr than growl rumbled through the Dragonslayer. It vibrated against his back, and traces of it slid through the rest of his body. And a headache didn’t matter anymore as he was suddenly hardening, the body wrapped around him growing in temperature.

“Natsu? Are you awake?” A long lick up the back of his neck that gave him goosebumps was answer enough. “Am I going to be able to sleep for more than a few hours without you waking up horny?” A hard dick rubbing against his ass through their clothes was another eloquent answer. And that, paired with teeth lightly fixing against the back of his neck, worrying gently at his spine, made him realize how very _not_ dominant his current position was.

He couldn’t lose control. He promised Natsu he wouldn’t take advantage of him. So, sliding an arm free, he reached behind him to grasp that pink hair and pull. The whimper that got him was satisfying, because it definitely wasn’t from pain, if the increased speed of the rutting was an indicator.

“Come on, let me go and I’ll take care of you, Natsu. I haven’t disappointed you yet.”

Being given instant compliance was _so_ satisfying. In a fight it would be no fun if Natsu didn’t challenge him, but here, like this? That obedience was thrilling. “Good boy.” He let go of the Dragonslayer’s hair and turned over to face him. “Let’s get these clothes off.”

Given that they both only wore shorts (Natsu had left his scarf behind in the bathroom without seeming to notice), that didn’t take long. And when there was nothing between them, he pulled them flush against each other, immediately loving how that dick felt against his, the heat burning through the Ice Mage in a rush.

As they started thrusting against each other, Gray couldn’t stop his lips from finding Natsu’s. The Dragonslayer eagerly soaked up all the attention, the rutting, the kiss, and responded in kind. Gray still found it kind of stunning that he got to be the one to teach Natsu how to kiss. Well, teach Dragon Natsu. Surely regular Natsu had at least a little experience, right?

It didn’t matter one way or the other when that mouth was trying to devour him, hot tongue slipping in and robbing him of breath as their hips moved faster. It didn’t take too much longer for them to cum, and Gray would have been embarrassed at their lack of stamina if they weren’t getting off so frequently. When Natsu wasn’t a horny dragon, when he was just regular-sex-drive Natsu, maybe Gray would have a chance to explore slower, more drawn-out encounters. Maybe. If he was lucky.

As it was, the orgasm had finally calmed him enough that such thoughts and worries about the future couldn’t keep him awake anymore. He cleaned them off with some tissues before settling in, this time as the big spoon. “Can you let me get some actual sleep? I won’t be much use to you if I’m tired.”

A slight whine escaped the Dragonslayer before he turned his head enough to capture Gray’s lips. Those eyes were trying to tell him something, they were almost pleading with him to understand. But the Ice Mage wasn’t sure what the message was for once.

Natsu let him go, pecked his lips again, before turning back around and snuggling as closely to Gray as he could. And this time when the dragon purr vibrated through Natsu, it just seemed to make the Ice Mage so content that he instantly fell asleep.

(-)

Gray instantly woke up when his dick slid into the fiery heat of Natsu’s mouth. He groaned and arched up into it, hand sliding down to grip that pink hair. That triggered a groan and those dark eyes slid up to meet his, something both coy and smug mingling in that gaze.

“You jerk. I’m supposed to be taking care of you.” When Natsu took more of him in and sucked harder, Gray was done talking. He could only pull harder on the Dragonslayer’s hair as he tried not to thrust up into that mouth.

Natsu whined and tried to pull against the Ice Mage’s grip as much as he could without stopping his blowjob. Dragon Natsu liked having his hair pulled. Gray wondered if regular Natsu would like it too.

Finding his voice again, Gray asked, “Will Natsu like all this later? I…I wish you could just tell me if Natsu wants to Mate me outside of his Mating Season.” The Ice Mage’s body grew more tense as he got closer. “Because I want to be your Mate.” And, hell, this conversation was between Gray and Natsu’s primal instinctual self, so he might as well say: “I love you.”

It was a shock when his hand was removed from Natsu’s hair and his dick removed from Natsu’s mouth. He scarcely had time to feel disappointed before the Dragonslayer had crawled up his body to kiss him, energy singing through that muscled frame, hands frantically touching, grabbing. Natsu had been waiting to hear that said directly, it seemed.

But when a hand slid between Gray’s legs, the Ice Mage groaned. “No.” The one word had the hand retreating. “I told you, it doesn’t matter what I want, I’m not cornering Natsu into anything he doesn’t consciously agree to.”

No part of him was prepared for what came next. The Dragonslayer sat up, straddling him, and started sliding his ass along the length of Gray’s dick. Natsu looked pleased at the moan that drew from him, and the Ice Mage was transfixed at the sight: the slow, deliberate movement of the Dragonslayer’s hips, the way Natsu’s dick was neglected in favor of stimulating his ass…and the look those dark eyes were giving him. Pure _want_ directed right at Gray, something he’d never experienced before. And even through all the allure and desire, he could tell that Natsu was nervous too. It wasn’t anything the Dragonslayer had done during Mating Season or otherwise, he was confident, so it was understandably tentative when he wrapped a hand around the Ice Mage and started teasing his own entrance with Gray’s dick.

“Hey!” That action snapped Gray out of his trance. He flipped them so Natsu was pinned under him. He’d forgotten he couldn’t let the Dragonslayer get dominant or it would give him ideas. “I’m not doing that. Even if you need to fuck me in order to Mate and Mark me, this would still be something important and intimate that I’m not doing without Natsu’s conscious consent.”

When that got him a growl for the first time in a long time, he slid a hand into that pink hair and tugged, making the growl taper off into a whimper. “Doing it like that without preparing you wouldn’t feel good anyway. I’d never hurt you like that.” He sighed. “Come on, let me touch you…”

Something else he wasn’t prepared for: Natsu freed his arms and pushed Gray away. Confused, the Ice Mage reached for the Dragonslayer’s dick and had his hand slapped. When he looked closer, he saw that Natsu, though his face was fixed in a scowl, had eyes glistening with unshed tears. “Oh, Natsu, don’t be like that…”

But Gray wasn’t going to do anything to Natsu against his will, and that included touching him, even if he clearly needed it. And he told him so: “If you say I can’t touch you, I won’t force you. But we both know that you need it soon.”

The only reply that got him was Natsu pushing him off and leaving the room. The Ice Mage groaned. Why was Dragon Natsu higher maintenance than the more complex regular Natsu? He decided to take a shower and calm down before going to see what Natsu was doing. If he went right now there was a good chance Natsu would coerce Gray into doing exactly what he wanted. Better to go with a level head and a limp dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, but I thought it might be best since I’m not the best at quick updates. If I post what I have in shorter segments, you get more of the story more quickly. Well, we’ll see if that appeals to you. (Let me know! CX)
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I’d love to hear what you thought of this!

**Author's Note:**

> So, definitely not PWP since I fail at keeping things simple. Still probably a weird OOC take, but hopefully an enjoyable one. Because I loved writing this, so if you loved reading this, we’re a match made in Heaven. <3
> 
> Review if it suits you, and thanks for reading!


End file.
